A little Morning Ping pong
by hotsexyfnlluv
Summary: What really happened the morning Tim and coach were playing ping pong. TimCoach


Here is my take on what happened right before coach and tim started there ping pong game.

**Slash warning! Coach/tim**

Eric opened the door leading out to the garage and spotted Tim laying on his sleeping bag. His hair fanned around his face. His feet walked across the cold garage floor of their own accord and he found himself starring down at Tim's beautiful greasy hair. He wasn't sure why he was felling what he was felling, but Tim looked amazing wrapped up in the fabric of the bag. Confused, he tried walking back to the entryway of the home but couldln't keep his eyes off of his fullback. He bent down and reached a hand out. He had to see if the hair felt as soft and greasy as it looked.

Eric ran his finger along Tim's jawline, his player's moring stubble rough againt his skin. He smelled that faint musky scent that he was so familiar with. The scent of teenage male. It was so different from Tami. So much stronger and compelling.

Tim quickly jolted up, seeing his coach standing over him. His hart racing fast, he stared up at the dark man, wondering what was going on. Coach smiled, it was funny to see Tim like this. He sat down on the floor beside the fullback, running his fingertips over the silky finish of the slepping bag.

"So, Tim. How are ya doing?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tim smirked. "Not too bad Coach, you?"

Coach smirked. "I could be a whole lot better."

Coach then shifted his weight. "Were you sleeping good Tim?"

Tim's eyes widened. Was his coach coming on to him? He felt a tingle run through his body. "Real good, Coach. It's nice and warm in this sleeping bag."

Coach arced his eyebrow not sure if that was an invite or if his athlete was just making small talk. "Really? Got room in there for 2?" He went in for the kill tired of beating around the bush.

Tim lifted the corner of the bag. "Sure, theirs plenty of room. Slide in." He scooted over to make room. Coach quckly moved his body into the bag, feeling the warmth formed from Tims body. It was a tight fit because both guys were not exactly tiny but he didn't mind, feeling Tim's hard body up against him was like a feeling he had never felt. He groaned.

He moaned "That feels so good, Riggins."  
Rough hands slipped under Coach's t-shirt. Tim never realized it but coach had a pretty buff body. His fingertips traced the outline of a defined muscle on Eric's chest.  
He felt the other man shutter.

"Tim, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Coach murmured into his pillow. Tim pressed even closer. "Don't you feel what you are doing to me?"

Eric felt exactly what Tim was talking about. This time he reached out, his hands going frantic down tims chest and to his chiseled stomach. "MMM.." he moaned.

"Turn over."

Eric watched teh muscles in Tim's arms ripple as he pounded the ping pong ball. He could still smell the sweat from the teen. It was like a cloud surrounding them. It smelled of hot sex.

Tim watched Eric from across the table. He never viewed his coach like this, as an attractive guy but more like an elder superiour figure. he hit the ping pong ball hard, sending it towards Eric.

He loved way Coach bit his lip when he concentrated on hitting the ball.

His mind distracted, Eric let the ball quicky fly past him and hit the garage door with a loud clank. He giggled, bending over to pick up the ball. This was a perfect time for Tim to stare at him as he was bent over, his pajama pants outlining the older man quite well. How had he not noticed how hot his coach was? Had he been blind all these years?

Eric quickly got up, an epipany coming to his mind. How could he be so stupid to kick such an attractive man off of the team. he knew one thing, he was grateful that he allowed him back on or they would hve never shared this together.

Tami heard sounds in the garage and opened the door to find Eric and Tim, their eyes locked. She noticed an odd smell in the room.

Eric saw his wife standing in the opening of the door, his hart skipping a beat. Did she know?


End file.
